Ivan
Ivan is the Jupiter Adept party member to Isaac's party in Golden Sun. He discovers his past and heritage in The Lost Age. Stats * Name Variations **English Name: Ivan **Japanese Name: Ivan * Hometown: Contigo * Weapons: Light Blade, Staff * Armor: Clothing, Robe, Gloves, Bracelet, Hat, Crown, Circlet * Hair Color: Blond * Eye Color: Purple Background Ivan was born in the city of Contigo as a Jupiter Adept, fifteen years prior to the events of the first game. He was separated from his parents and sister, Hama, when he was given to the traveling merchant, Hammet. Hammet took him knowing that a prophecy foretold that Ivan would leave with warriors from Vale three years after a terrible storm tears across Mt. Aleph. He was also to help Ivan find an item that he would require on his journey, which later became known as the Hover Jade. When Hammet settled in southeast Angara to found the Silk Road between Xian and Tolbi, Ivan became his servant. Ivan's Prophecy Ivan is unwittingly the central figure to a prophecy held by the Contigans, which is as follows: Three years after a terrible incident occurs at the nearby Mt. Aleph, Ivan is to join warriors from the town of Vale on a worldwide journey. During this journey, the Shaman's Rod that Ivan holds is to be brought to the Shaman Village and exchanged for the ability to perform the Hover Psynergy spell, a power that was characteristic to Ivan's Anemos ancestors, and this power is then to be used to climb and eventually light the Jupiter Lighthouse, restoring Contigo morally. Afterwards, Ivan will depart with his party on a flying ship with wings constructed with materials found in the nearby Anemos Sanctum and join the effort to restore Alchemy to the world. In Golden Sun Hammet leaves Ivan in Vault after Mt. Aleph erupts, and Ivan meets up with Isaac and Garet. They help him to reclaim the Shaman's Rod and he later joins them on their quest. Initially, the events that occur when Ivan joins the warriors Isaac and Garet from Vale seem to counteract what was predicted; they are on a quest to prevent the activation of the four Lighthouses of the world and the subsequent release of Alchemy. Ivan helps Isaac fight Isaac's opponents valiantly but is nonetheless unable to prevent the activation of the Mercury and Venus Lighthouses. At the aerie of Venus Lighthouse, Ivan is forced to relinquish the Shaman's Rod to Felix to ensure the safety of Sheba (who may be a descendant of the Anemos, as well). In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Felix proceeds to depart on a world journey of his own to light the remaining lighthouses with Ivan and Isaac in pursuit to stop him, and Felix trades the Shaman's Rod at Shaman Village for the Hover Jade, which Sheba is able to use because of her apparent heritage. After activating the Jupiter Lighthouse, Felix's party meets Isaac's party and the two sort out their differences when they realize their overall goal is the same. Ivan also finds out that Master Hama is his older sister, and she has been outfitting the Lemurian ship with the Wings of Anemos. Once the combined party departs from Contigo on Felix's now-flying ship, the predictions of the prophecy are fulfilled, and Ivan helps the final effort to restore Alchemy. Fan influence In fanfiction, Ivan is often grouped with Sheba in a pairing known as Windshipping. Although it is still small there seems to be a growing movement pairing Ivan with Isaac.